God's statue
Basics At various places around Tyria you can find statues of the five Gods of Tyria: Balthazar, Dwayna, Grenth, Lyssa and Melandru. These statues are not merely ornamental, but serve a greater purpose. By interacting with these statues, players can gain blessings, boosts and even access to other worlds. In Cantha, the statues are part of the Resurrection Shrines in PvE. The PvP Resurrection Shrines do not have statues. Note: While exploring in Ascalon and other areas, players will find beautiful murals of the five gods. While beautiful, these murals have no function. Favor Appearance Depending on whether your territory holds the Favor of the Gods the various statues of the gods scattered across Tyria will change their outward appearance to reflect this. If your territory holds favor then the statues become active, allowing you to interact with their avatar. Otherwise they are inactive and useless (see images below): *'Balthazar' :Favored - Flames with blaze along the base of the statue and its eyes burn brightly. :Unfavored - A lifeless statue without flames and whose eyes are dark. *'Dwayna' :Favored - The statue pieces float in the air suspended within a column of light. :Unfavored - The statue pieces lie scattered across the ground in a pile of rubble. *'Grenth' :Favored - White mists flow from the base of the statue and its eyes burn brightly. :Unfavored - A lifeless statue without mists and whose eyes are dark. *'Lyssa' :Favored - The statue has a golden light (with glittering sparks falling) at its base and is lit with white light. :Unfavored - A lifeless statue engulfed in thorny vines. *'Melandru' :Favored - From the vase the statue holds a spring of water flows while leaves sprout from the tree's branches. :Unfavored - The tree is leafless and the water no longer flows from the vase. Gods' Avatars If a statue is "active" (this means if your territory has the Favor of the Gods) you can summon the god's avatar at his statue to interact with it. You do this by walking up to the inscription at the statue base and typing "/kneel" in console. Avatars can offer blessings (see below), quests or (in the special case of the Temple of the Ages) access to the Realms of the Gods. Gods' Blessings Prophecies Campaign: right|thumb|100px|Interacting with the Avatar of Dwayna Avatars in explorable areas offer the following blessings in exchange for offerings: *Offering to Conquest (50 gold): :Dwayna's Blessing - Grants an enchantment with +3 health regeneration and +25 maximum health. This wears off when you leave the area. It can also be removed like any enchantment. *Offering to Courage (100 gold): :Morale Boost +2% or reduction of Death Penalty (if you have any) Factions Campaign: In Factions, the blessings offered by the Gods have been expanded and have also become more specific to each god. In addition, any blessing purchased from an avatar will only apply to the character who bought it, not the whole party, even Morale Boosts. This is a list of what each god has to offer sorted by cost: *Balthazar: **Battle Fervor (100 gold) **Warrior's Might (300 gold) **Disciple of Fire (500 gold) **Warrior of Balthazar (500 gold) *Dwayna: **Aura of Light (100 gold) **Cloak of Faith (300 gold) **Disciple of the Air (500 gold) **Monk of Dwayna (500 gold) *Lyssa: **Chaotic Power (100 gold) **Favor of the Gods (200 gold) **Chaotic Ward (300 gold) **Disciple of Energy (500 gold) **Mesmer of Lyssa (500 gold) **Assassin of Lyssa (500 gold) *Grenth: **Unnatural Resistance (50 gold) **Favor of the Gods (75 gold) **Dark Aura (100 gold) **Necromancer of Grenth (150 gold) **Disciple of Ice (150 gold) **Ritualist of Grenth (150 gold) *Melandru: **Strength of the Oak (100 gold) **Shielding Branches (300 gold) **Disciple of the Earth (500 gold) **Ranger of Melandru (500 gold) Statue Locations Note: It is worth noting that every region of the Crystal Desert and the Ring of Fire Islands, both being inhospitable to human civilization, do not possess any statues made to the gods either at the outposts or within the explorable areas. It may be conjectured that the Losaru centaurs do not worship the Old Gods. Also, the towns and outposts in the Shiverpeak Mountains do not possess any statues as the Dwarves worship the Great Dwarf and not the Old Gods. right|thumb|Statue of Balthazar|100px Balthazar *Old Ascalon (east of the entrance to The Breach) **In Pre-Searing, it's located just inside the eastern entrance to Green Hills County. *Temple of the Ages :-> avatar gives you access to the Fissure of Woe *Majesty's Rest (on the eastern side, at entrance to the island of Bone Dragons) *The Falls (Southwestern corner, in a shrine with a door next to Meghan the Bright) right|thumb|Statue of Dwayna|100px Dwayna *Sardelac Sanitarium (called Ashford Abbey in Pre-Searing and also has the statue). :-> avatar gives quest Family Ties *Serenity Temple *Temple of the Ages *Nebo Terrace (half way between Nebo Village and the portal to the North Kryta Province, near Etham the Artisan) *Druid's Overlook :-> avatar gives quest Wisdom of the Druids *Dreadnought's Drift (southeastern corner, beware of Wurm) right|thumb|Statue of Grenth|100px Grenth *Ascalon Foothills (near Traveler's Vale entrance) *Lornar's Pass (southern end, east of the entrance to Dreadnought's Drift, down a narrow path) :-> avatar gives you access to the Underworld; see Lornar's Pass for more info *Temple of the Ages :-> avatar gives you access to the Underworld *The Catacombs x 2 (Pre-Searing, so kneeling does nothing) *Wajjun Bazaar :-> avatar offers blessings *Pongmei Valley :-> avatar offers blessings right|thumb|Statue of Lyssa|100px Lyssa *Old Ascalon (northwest of the Ascalon City main gate, half way to the entry to The Breach) **In Pre-Searing, it's located in Lakeside County by Althea's theatre. *Temple of the Ages *Eastern Frontier (near the entrance to the Ruins of Surmia (Location)) *Mineral Springs (inside Ice Imp cave at the northeastern tip of the area) *Sage Lands (Southeastern corner, guarded by Redwood Shepherds) right|thumb|Statue of Melandru|100px Melandru *Regent Valley (Pre-Searing) (Pre-Searing, so kneeling does nothing) *Regent Valley (Post-Searing) (near King's Watch) *Serenity Temple *Temple of the Ages *Tangle Root (southeastern tip, near Old Joness) *Twin Serpent Lakes (north-western end)